


bitter years

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't kiss; Gerard won't let them have that.  Kissing is too much, too real, and it's not what this is about.  His fingers are clumsy and frantic on Mikey's belt as they stumble blindly into a deserted corridor, the sounds of crew and techs growing distant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> I started writing this, but put it aside for Bandom Big Bang season, and then realized that it was a perfect fit for a prompt at bandom_meme.
> 
> Prompt of   
> _Don't wish, don't start_  
>  _Wishing only wounds the heart_  
>  from _Not That Girl_ from Wicked The Musical.
> 
> Beta by the ever awesome Ande, title from _Kill All Your Friends_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Warning for incest, if you missed the pairing.

They don't kiss; Gerard won't let them have that. Kissing is too much, too real, and it's not what this is about. His fingers are clumsy and frantic on Mikey's belt as they stumble blindly into a deserted corridor, the sounds of crew and techs growing distant. They lurch into the wall, catching Gerard's shoulder and there's a flash of pain that he ignores. He pivots on a booted heel and pushes Mikey roughly against the wall, mouthing at the line of Mikey's jaw.

Mikey makes a sound, low and raw, grabbing Gerard's wrist and dragging it down the front of his jeans, pressing the palm of Gerard's hand against the hardness of his dick. It's not enough. Gerard struggles against Mikey's grip, fingers tight like handcuffs. He wants to feel the sweat on Mikey's skin, hear the pounding of his heart, taste his desperation.

Gerard _wants_ so much, but this is all he can let himself have, all _they_ can afford and he's determined to take what he can get.

"Asshole," Mikey hisses, finally letting go of Gerard's hand.

Gerard teases, rubbing against Mikey's cock, hard and careless, until it pulls a growl out of Mikey.

"Fucker." Mikey's taller than him, stronger than him, in spite of his leanness, and Gerard finds himself slammed against the wall, sharp teeth biting at the soft skin of his neck. He struggles, because fuck, Mikey's got to be leaving _marks_ that will bloom red and black and people will see—

His heart thuds heavily in anxiety and he can't lie to himself; tomorrow Gerard will lie in his bunk and touch the bruises, feel the pain and _remember_.

Mikey drags his teeth down, and Gerard shudders, head tipping back and baring his throat entirely against his will. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, love it when I hurt you and leave teeth marks behind, want it harder—"

He grabs both of Gerard's hands and twines their fingers together, pins them against the wall and grinds his dick against Gerard's hip. Gerard cants his hips up, searching for friction against his own dick, so hard and wet and _aching_ , trapped in his tight jeans.

"Mikey," he gasps, "Mikey, please, fucking Christ—"

Mikey tightens his fingers and bites hard, breath coming fast in Gerard's ear. "Want to fuck you so damn much," he pants, and Gerard shivers. He wants that, too, but it's something they can never have. "Bend you over, pull your hair, make you take it—" Mikey presses his cheek to Gerard's, their skin sweat-slick and stubble-rough. 

Gerard tries to free his hands; if Mikey's not going to get him off, he'll do it himself, but Mikey's not having it. "Fuck, Mikey, let go, I gotta—"

Mikey chuckles breathlessly, without humor. "I can't have much, but I'm taking this," he mutters, shoving his thigh against Gerard's dick. He's not gentle, but at this point, Gerard doesn't fucking care, he just needs _more_. "You want it, baby, you're gonna have to work for it."

And Gerard does, rutting against Mikey's leg awkwardly, humping like a dog, but Gerard's so fucking close, and they left dignity far behind _years_ ago. He just needs to come, and forget about how much he wants Mikey and how he can't have him. "Fuck," he groans and he's balanced on the slippery edge of his orgasm, he can almost _taste_ it—

"Gee," Mikey whispers into his ear, love and lust and everything else they feel packed into the soft sound of his name, and that's it, Gerard arches against Mikey, trembling as pleasure races over him like a wildfire. Mikey squeezes his hands and thrusts against Gerard's hip, crying out and biting down on the juncture between Gerard's shoulder and neck, hard enough to leave another mark even though the cloth.

Mikey leans bonelessly against Gerard as they both pant, hearts winding down and sweat cooling on their skin. He leans in to kiss Gerard, and it hurts, but Gerard closes his eyes and turns his head away, denying the touch.

"Gee," Mikey says again, untangling their hands and stepping back. Gerard looks at him, looks at his little brother who's grown into a man, and he feels a tangled mess of _loveprideshame_ squeeze his heart. He doesn't say anything, because in the end, there's nothing left to say.

Mikey walks away, heading toward the light and the noise.

-fin-


End file.
